


Dementor Kisses

by DapperSkull



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSkull/pseuds/DapperSkull
Summary: The Dementor's Kiss, in which a Dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's and sucks out the person's soul





	Dementor Kisses

Neither of them particularly liked giving up personal space, but they’d subconsciously made the concession to do so.

Light had made the first move when he’d kissed L, but aside from that, it started small. They shared study spaces, they occupied the same areas during their free time when they didn’t have to stick with their respective houses.

There was touching. The other boy brushed against him unthinkingly sometimes. Or if they happened to be reaching for the same object,  L’s fingers would accidentally nudge against Light’s. He found that he... _liked_ if L took longer than necessary to pull his hand away.

And there were more kisses too.

 

Kind of.

 

Every time Light began to initiate one or leaned in to try, L would pull away or turn his head so it landed on his jaw. This genuinely perplexed Light, but he gave L his space. After all, the boy probably didn’t have much experience with it. He was probably just not comfortable with Light kissing him.

But it wasn’t as if L was _bad_ at it, he was actually quite good. He had nothing to be self conscious about.

Light didn’t dare go to anybody for advice about this. He kept less problematic issues to himself, so there’s no way he’d go to somebody for this of all things. But naturally, he was self motivated enough to remedy his issue on his own. He put effort into making things easier for L, going as far as to switch out his mint toothpaste for cherry. Sweets were not his favorite thing in the world either, having its constant assault on his taste buds all morning was simply awful. And even that did not make L more receptive to affection.

“Is something wrong?” Light breathed, feeling a little frustrated when L quickly pulled away from him yet again after the boy had pressed his lips to his that morning.

“No.” L blinked at him innocently, “Why ever do you ask?”

“Forget it. It’s nothing.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, prepared to drop the subject before finally deciding to come right out and ask the other himself, “No actually. It is something. I noticed that you keep pulling away from me when I kiss you. Does it bother you? You can tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, is that all? Don’t worry yourself about that, Light. You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“ _Tell me_ what’s wrong then.”

L chewed on his thumb, as if trying to decide what he wanted to say.

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Hurt my… What are you talking about?”

“Light.” L drawled, “You kiss like a Dementor.”

Pride shot and wounded, Light leaned back in flustered surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes. In fact, I’d prefer the Dementor. It’s really quite awful.” L confessed, appearing crestfallen even though _he_ continued to drag _Light’s_ dignity through the mud, “You use more of your tongue than necessary and your teeth knock against mine far too much.”

“Well, sorry I’m so off putting to you, L.” Light snapped sarcastically, wondering why he'd bothered to express concern over him at all. 

“I never said _that_. However, I wouldn’t mind helping you improve your kissing abilities...”

Light didn’t really mind that so much either.

**Author's Note:**

> [i think abt this headcanon a lot ok](http://privatekururugi.tumblr.com/post/169736141054/l-being-a-non-social-fuckwad-but-tying-cherry)


End file.
